A night of suprises
by ichiruki-is-forever
Summary: Kiba's always had feelings for the purple haired hyuga, but she doesn't return the feelings. Does she? KibaHina Oneshot


As Kiba walked down the snowy streets towards the nearby ramen shop, he basked in pride that many people were openly staring at him and shy one he was holding hands with. While he was as happy as can be, walking proudly, she was staring down at the ground with a slight blush on her cheeks but she didn't pull away. Sure they were unexpected, and many thought that she was still heads over heels for that big blonde buffoon; he knew that they were wrong, and was ecstatic at the fact that she returned his feelings. He thought to the night before, where she made him one the happiest ninjas alive.

They were at a Christmas party held at the Hyuga household, the host being an unwilling Neji along with an eager Tenten. When everyone arrived, either with a group or date, announcements were made, no fighting in the house, don't give alcohol to Naruto or Lee, etc. but at the very end Tenten announced with a smirk, staring at Hinata, who had a crimson blush on her face, that mistletoes were going to be put high above people's heads periodically throughout the night, and those people HAVE to kiss, or else. Then it all got started.

Naruto was the first to step out on the dance floor, followed closely behind by Lee, claiming something about not being outmatched in youthfulness. Everyone else poured in after them, laughing while all laughing like idiots the entire time. The first ones to get set up were Naruto and Sakura. They were just having a nice drink and Naruto. Everyone was surprised when Sakura was the first one to make a move, crashing her lips onto his.

I looked over to Hinata, she was looking down playing with her fingers. While that blonde idiot was my friend it infuriated me at how he was so blind as to not see the amazing shy girl who was heads over heels for him for so long. She's amazing, shy, beautiful, and determined, and yet he doesn't see that. If she were mine I would be one of the luckiest people alive, there, I'd admitted it, I had hopelessly fallen for the shy Hyuga. "Would you like to go for a dance?" I ask her, offering her my hand, hoping to take her mind off of things. "S-sure" She replied, taking my hand, it was right then a slow song was put on, Tenten and Neji staring at us.

We stepped out onto the dance floor, arm in arm. She looked beautiful in the light, her eyes shining. We swayed to the music for a little bit, she put her head on my shoulder and I couldn't help but think about how it fit there perfectly.

Tenten then came up to us, "Look above your heads" She said with a smirk, walking back into Neji's arms. I slowly turned my head up to see a mistletoe hanging slightly above our heads. HInata's cheeks flushed red, looking down. "Hey, if you don't want to, I won't force you. I can take on whatever they do. You don't have to, I wo-" I was cut off with her lips crashing into mine. After a slight shock, I returned the kiss, enjoying the feel of her soft lips moving in synch with mine.

We broke off, panting for breath, her face even more red than before while I'm grinning from ear to ear. That's when I decided to confess. "Hinata, I know you probably don't return these feelings, but I've fallen for you. I know you probably still have feelings for Naruto but I have to get this off my chest. Hinata Hyuga, I lo-" I was once again interrupted by her lips on mine. "Kiba, you don't have to worry about Naruto. He loves Sakura, and all I had was a small crush. You're the one I like, and have liked for the past few years." She whispers to me.

At that, my heart soared. She returned my feelings, it wasn't one-sided love. I smiled, "Well then, Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?" I said, my hopes rising each minute. "Yes" She answered shyly, dancing the night away.

I smiled fondly at the memory. As we approached the shop I saw Naruto and Sakura, hand in hand, along with Neji and Tenten sharing a bowl of ramen. "Aww, look at you two! You look amazing together!" Tenten said with a smirk. Akamaru barked in agreement. I pulled out a chair for Hinata, and then sat down beside her. At that moment everything was okay, all of us laughing and just hanging out. Of course, the purple haired girl that sat next to me was a big part in it.


End file.
